summer rains (and us)
by kanebii
Summary: Everything happens under the rain. Warning for character that has yet to appear in the anime and boylove.


**Summary:**_ Everything happens under the rain._

**Pairing:**_ Ebisu/Yato. Not Kofuku Ebisu._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except for this fanfic._

**Warning:**_ Boylove. Character that has yet to appear in the anime. Unbetaed. _

* * *

.

You found yourself enjoying the rain. The feel of raindrops pounding on your skin, cooling heated flesh and soaking your soul. It washed away your worries and under the rain, you felt alive. The distinctive smell of the rain after days of unbearable heat was what you liked the most. It was refreshing and it calmed your heart.

It reminded you of him.

He was the god of fisherman, of luck and also the guardian of children. You used to dislike him, mostly out of jealousy for he comes from a different world with a different status comparing to you and Nora. The god was clumsy and lethargic as hell. He always got on your nerves but still, he was a good guy nonetheless. You two got on the wrong foot at first, mainly because of you for constantly picking fight with him. Before you even realized, you two had already become friends.

.

As a kid, there were a lot of things to do and after all, you had all the times in this world.

He taught you how to write and read while in exchange, you took him to catch firefly and play in the sunflower field. You had a lot of fun together thorough summer.

.

In sunny days, when the temperature was too high and he wasn't allowed to go outside, you would sneak in and keep him company. He would read you stories from those worn out books that were kept high up on the shelves in his room. You could listen to his voice reading them all days and didn't get bored of it. They were stories about the Gods and Goddesses, the deities, the demons amongst other tales about human. Basically, they were about your world.

He was particularly sullen about his parents' tale. They disowned him since he was just a baby and considered him an oddity. He told you all he wanted to do is to see his parents. You laughed and told him that he can't because his father, Izanagi was a God high up above and his mother, Izanami was in the underworld. She was dead and perhaps she had already forgotten him. He didn't say anything nor talk back to you, instead, his expression was that of sorrow and you felt sympathy for the young god. You made a promise with him that day. A promise to always be friends and sealed with blood. The happiness in his eyes had shone brighter than Orihime herself in Tanabata night.

.

'Blue sky

Summer rains

And your eyes.'

On rainy days you both sat under the porch facing the garden and chat about everything you could think of in this realm. On rainy days, sometimes you stayed silent and listened to the soothing rhythm of the rain. He showed you some of the poems he had written but you never remembered any of them. Words fleeted through your mind before disappearing like summer's light rain. The only one that you could recite was the poem that he wrote and said it was for you. People tended to pay attention to what concerned them. You were no different. That was why you remembered that poem.

.

In a rainy day, your heart shared the same beat as he kissed you. Children you might seem to the eyes of gods but you had lived long enough to understand what you had just now was precious. He made you keep it a secret and you agreed. You didn't want anyone to know either.

.

'I'll die someday.'

He said and you shook your head.

'Don't say so. You won't.'

'I'm replaceable Yatogami. If I die, then I could reincarnate again. Iwami told me that I am the forth generation of Ebisu. Maybe one day I will die and there will be a fifth generation.'

You were getting frustrated at him. How could he not value his life at all? Even when he would reborn, that didn't mean he could have such a careless attitude about his own life.

'Don't you treasure your life at all?'

'But I am easily replaced, Yatogami. It's not important if the me of the moment die.'

He said in a sad tone and you grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at you. He did and his eyes were darker than usual. There was no joy in those black orbs and it made your heart ached.

'Well it matters to me. When you die, a new you will be born and you will forget everything. I don't want you to forget about me.'

'Yatogami...'

'Don't die you hear me! Don't you dare die!'

You didn't know why you cried, the fact that he said he would die or that he would forget about you.

.

It was you who distanced yourself from him first.

You started to kill and Nora was your first Shinki. You murdered just to enjoy the thrill of it and that was when people forbid him from seeing you. They said you were a bad influence, a minor god who found pleasure in killing and wrecking chaos. He was different. He was one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, an important figure in the God's realm. He didn't want Benten or Bishamon to be disappointed but he also wanted to be near you. Even when he didn't say anything about them being angry at him for his choice of friend, you knew that they were never fond of you. It was only until Iwami, his lead Shinki personally requested you to stay away from him did you stopped going to his place. He couldn't accept that so he seek you out to demand an answer.

You ran away before he could reach you.

.

You never said goodbye because deep inside, you didn't want him to forget you.

.

Never saying goodbye meant we would meet again.

Hundred of years passed. You were still a minor god with no shrine for yourself but at least, life was still treating you well. You had made a new acquaintance aside from Nora who was constantly by your side. His name was Kazuma, a Shinki of Bishamon. Despite of your distaste for her, Kazuma's wish to save her had reached you. Bearing the sin of having killed the Goddess of War's Shinki and being hunter for it, you lived on.

.

Sometimes.

Sometimes on those days that it rained.

You found yourself staring into the distance and reminisced of the past. From fleeting rumours and gossips of the ayakashi, you learnt that he had been getting on well. You wondered if he was fine, if he was still clumsy as ever. You thought about what he would look like having grown into a mature god and most of all if he still remembered.

.

Years later, you decided to stop using Nora. She had been furious when you found yourself a new Shinki and swore to make you use her again. She screamed that she was the only one who was good enough for you. Shutting her out, you ran and ran until your lungs hurt and your throat dried.

.

Kofuku didn't know about you and him, which explained why he showed up at her doorstep for the sake of visiting her at the same time when you was staying over her place one rainy afternoon. Needless to say, you were surprised because you were such an idiot to not have thought about the odds of him going all the way to see her. They were in a same league despite Kofuku being the Goddess of Poverty. Ebisu wasn't the one to judge anyone because of how they were born. Or maybe it was because he was a god of luck and she just happened to be one of misfortune, which created a perfect balance between them.

'Pardon my intrusion.'

He stood in the garden, clad in a black trench coat and formal clothings. Kofuku leaped from her seat and glomped him with joy, babbling about 'Ebi-chan, I've missed you~' and such. He showed no emotion upon being tackled by an overexcited Goddess of Misfortune, instead, he returned the hug before putting her down on the tatami.

'Come in, Ebi-chan. Yato-chan, can you keep him company? I will prepare some tea~'

The goddess said cheerily and skipped to make tea while her Shinki followed.

'Then let me do it with you, for the sake of the kitchen.'

'You are so mean, Daikoku~'

She pouted like a child but then a cheeky grin returned to her face. You wondered since when did her and Ebisu become friends.

'Ah, hello, Yatogami.'

'H-Hello, Ebisu.'

He greeted you as if it was the most normal thing to do after hundred of years of not seeing each other's face. Kofuku broke something and you could hear Daikoku scolding her. The God of Fortune in front of you had an expression of nonchalance and his posture was relaxed. His Shinkis, which were the trench coat and his gloves, turned back into their human form when he called out their names.

'You guys wait outside.'

They bowed and did as ordered. It was just you two in the room. You watched him and you couldn't help but notice how much he had grown.

'Yatogami.'

'Hmm?'

'It's nice to see you again.'

He said it with a smile and your heart fluttered. All these years and you thought your feeling for him had changed only to be proved wrong.

'Yeah...'

You replied with a shaky voice and clenched your hands tight. You were glad that you had met again too.

.

His visit didn't last long considering he had some other business to tend to. He dropped by to ask her about an unusual vent which had opened recently near the hill in the north of the city, stating that there was an ayakashi he was looking for and it might be near that vent. Kofuku pouted and clearly she wanted him to stay for a bit more longer. You followed him to the corridors to see him off using the front door. He called for his Shinkis and they immediately changed back into his clothes and gloves.

'Wait, your shoe laces aren't tied.'

You pointed out and he knelt down, trying to tie them. Eventually, it was you who found the scene such an eye sore and the God of Fortune was too clumsy for God's sake, so you decided to help him out. Kneeling down in front of him, you slapped his hands away and tied his shoe laces for him.

'There, honestly, how couldn't you do something as simple as th-'

Your words were cut off as he captured your lips. It was a chaste kiss, soft and tender. It ended as quick as how it had started. He pulled away and cupped your face in his hand. His dark eyes full of emotions and he was smiling at you.

'I'm going now. But I will be back so don't run away, okay?'

For some reason, you didn't want to run either.

.

'Heh, so Yato-chan know Ebi-chan.'

You almost choked on your tea when Kofuku gave you her usual innocent smile that day.

'Y-Yes, I know him Kofuku. Is there something wrong with that?'

'Nothing is wrong. You two seemed close. I've never seen Ebi-chan so happy to see someone.'

She said, absent-mindedly as she pretended to be busy with peeling another mandarin. The scent of mandarin's oil melt into the air as its skin was torn apart.

'We are just acquaintances. It's been a while since we last saw each other, that's all.'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah.'

It made you feel guilty, lying to her, but you wondered if she had already seen through that. As airhead as she might appeared to be, the Misfortune Goddess was sharp.

Perhaps, she had already known.

.

Days passed by in a boring routine. It was dull when you were basically unemployed and your new Shinki was still no where to be seen. It would be too dangerous to go after Ayakashi without a Shinki so you didn't have any choice but to freeload off on Kofuku for some more time until you could found a new Shinki.

She didn't mind but Daikoku seemed to dislike it greatly.

.

'Use me, Yato. I can be your sword.'

Nora continued to haunt you but you brushed her off, saying you no longer wanted to use her. However, she was insistent.

You just couldn't bring yourself to cut ties with her.

.

True to his words, Ebisu came back a few days after his first visit. Or rather, he kidnapped you to him. You were wandering in the neighborhood when a portal opened up and swallowed you inside. Next thing you knew, you were falling ungracefully on the soil of Ebisu's temple in Shibuya. He was already waiting by the time you arrived.

'Good to see you again, Yatogami.'

Sitting on the coin box with a plate of dango, he greeted you. You scowled and walked to him with a sullen look on your face.

'It was you who dragged me here. I didn't come here on my own.'

'Well, there is no need to be angry. Dango?'

He shrugged and offered you the plate. Not feeling the need to be polite, you took one stick and put it in your mouth. The dango was sweet.

'So, how have you been?'

You tried to start the conversation. He simply replied with another shrug.

'I'm fine. What about you? You have changed.'

He was looking at you, dark eyes curious and you shook your head.

'Do you know how long it has been? Of course I would have to change. Your clumsiness is incurable it seems.'

The god of Fortune nodded.

'You know how it is, I'm someone with no athletic sense and I can't even tie my own shoe laces. Being a god has its perk, at least I have my Shinkis and luck.'

'Right.'

'This is the longest time I've gone without dying.'

You were taken aback by this. How stupid of you to not realized it sooner. Ebisu was replaced often for some reason but this time he had been alive for so long.

'Congratulation. It seems you've started to pay more attention to your life.'

You didn't know what else to say other than that. You didn't know how it felt like, to die and reborn so often. He was a big god, as long as there were people who worshiped him then he would reincarnate, again and again. But still, dying was a big thing too. Even when you lived on, you could no longer be the you of the previous generation and everything you had and treasured before would soon be forgotten.

'You cried. Back then when I told you that I would die. You were the first one to ever cry for me. So I thought 'Ahh, this guy really cared.' That's why I want to live. I don't want to forget about you.'

He said with such sincerity that it moved you. He was being honest. Lying wasn't his forte but when he was like this, this brutally honest, it always made you flustered. The words came out of his mouth were from his heart and they weren't the sugar coated lies that you were used to hearing from the world.

'Idiot. You should live for yourself.'

You grumbled at finished your dango. He gave you a downhearted look and you knew there was no other choice but to give in.

'Is it bad if I want my reason to live for is you?'

'Tch... fine. Have it your way.'

You could deny it all you wanted but when he said that, you felt happiness bubbled inside of you.

.

You found a new Shinki after a whole month of searching. Her name was Tomone and she made a good Shinki. Tomone wasn't new to being someone's Shinki so it saved you from the trouble of explaining and training her. Sharp and agile, you liked her a lot. Even though you were familiar with sword, it didn't limit your ability to use a knife.

.

You visited him more often, or to be more precise, he forced you to. Randomly, a portal would appear out of nowhere and teleported you to him. Tomone was surprised at first because who would have thought her master, a self-claimed god who wore jersey was friends with the infamous God of Fortune Ebisu? The poor Shinki was even more shocked when Kunimi, Ebisu's Shinki told her about your relationship with him. She thought it was a joke but believed it anyway, because her woman instinct told her that there was something strange between the two of you.

.

You left Kofuku's house a week later and started living on the street again. Tomone didn't like it, you knew, but all you could do for her was providing her with a new hakama and a nice dry spot to sleep outside Ebisu's temple. She complaint that the least your boyfriend could do for you was giving you a nice place to sleep instead of letting you wander like some kind of vagabond.

He heard that, it seemed, because the next day when you woke up, you were in a foreign room and lying on a strange futon with a blanket draped over you. Tomone was already up and she said that when you were sleeping, a portal showed up and wrapped the two of you here. There was a note saying that you could come and sleep here any time you wanted.

'He really does care for you.'

The Shinki mused and gave you a smirk. You scowled and tried to stop the colour from rising on your cheeks.

.

The entire scenery was so familiar that you thought it was surreal.

You got wrapped up in one of his portal again but this time it took you straight to his mansion. Tomone wasn't with you because she was at Kofuku's house. The place didn't change much since the last time you had been here. You followed your instincts and let your memories guide you. Inside your head, you imagined a room with old dusty shelves filled with books and scrolls. There were scrolls hung on the wall and calligraphy written by him. The sounds of the souzu hitting the rock steadily and the smell of gardenia filled the room. Under the porch, there was a person waiting.

'Blue sky

Summer rains

And your eyes.'

'Ebisu?'

He craned his head to look at you, on his lips lingered a small smile. There were sake bottles scattering around and based on the number of empty bottles, this must be his eleventh. Surprisingly, he wasn't drunk but completely sober as he asked you.

'Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful, Yatogami?'

You rolled your eyes and sat down next to him, snatching the bottle from his hand and downed it in one go.

'No.'

Even your dad wouldn't say something as embarrassing as that, plus, you were a man. Beautiful was the word that should be used to praise Benten or Bishamon, not you.

'You are beautiful.'

He touched your cheeks and deep inside, you felt happy. It was a simple compliment but Ebisu had said it with sincerity. He said it so naturally as if merely stating the fact or something so obvious that you had failed to notice. It made you happy. He moved closer, his knees touching yours. His hand tilted your head up so that you were looking at him and your heart nearly jumped out of your chest when he kissed you. He pulled away quickly and barely above a whisper, he asked.

'Can I have you?'

It was a plead and his expression was serious it made you shivered. It was so intense. It made you feel wanted.

He wanted you.

The answered came shakily out of your lips and that was all he needed.

.

He was happy when he knew you hadn't done this with anyone. He took time to prepare and made you feel good. The way he worshiped your body with kisses and caresses, treating you as if you were the most precious thing, it almost brought you to tears. Slick bodies pressed against one another, marks on skin from your nails digging into his back, his mouth sucking on your skin and his hands holding tight, bruising your hips, everything about this was addictive, so much that breathing seemed to be a difficult thing to do.

The air left your lungs and you felt like drowning when he filled you and it hurt at its best. Beneath him, you turned helpless and overwhelmed but he confessed that he enjoyed having you in this position, legs spread wide and trembling and losing control of yourself. He told you to let go and let him take care of you and that you needed not to be embarrassed. You gave in, to the pleasure that set your body on fire and to him.

He held you in his arms and whispering words of compliment in your ears. Basking in the afterglow, you felt sated and content.

'Don't go...'

You murmured as you clung to him like your lifeline. He was warm and real.

'I promise.'

He stayed true to his words.

.

'When will you stop fooling yourself, Yato?'

Nora's voice resounded in the silence of the night. Tomone was already sleeping and you were taking a walk to clear your head. That was when you heard her.

'This isn't going to last. He will die and when he dies, he will forget you. Why are you keep running from the truth Yato?'

You shut her out and returned to the room that Ebisu gave you. Crawling in under the warm blanket, you still felt it was too cold to your liking.

Sleep came but not as easy as you would have thought.

.

'Why can't you promise me that you won't die?'

You shouted at him and he merely replied in a determined tone. He brought up the subject of his death again and this time it really pissed you off.

'Because I know it is inevitable. I have my goals Yatogami, it is something that may kill me someday but I can't give up. I'm sorry.'

'Are you saying that you will forget about me?'

You asked him, your feelings akin to lost and betrayed. He was looking at you, his face expressionless as ever and slowly, he nodded. You could see the pain behind his dark eyes but it never showed up on his face.

'I'm afraid so.'

'Can't you be saved?'

'No. It was something only I could do.'

You punched him hard. He made no move to dodge the incoming fist but allowed you to hit him. His cheeks turned red and you knew there would be bruise.

'You are cruel Ebisu.'

'Then stop caring about me Yatogami. Stop hurting yourself because of me.'

'Like hell I can do something like that! With you, I've already-'

'Yatogami?'

'I've already fallen in love with you...'

The realization hit you as you stared at him wide eyed. Just as you were about to turn away and run, he grasped your wrist and pulled you into his embrace. His breath was hot and he was shaking as he held you.

'I love you too Yatogami, I've been ever since we were kids.'

'Then why are you doing this to me?'

'I don't want to forget about you but I have no other choice...'

He simply said and his hold on you waist tightened. He buried his head on your shoulder as he breathed in your smell. You wrapped your arms around his neck and closed your eyes. You tried to think of something, anything to save both of you from this pain. Nothing came to your mind.

'If it happens then you would reincarnate right?'

'Yes. In the form of a child. That is when the next generation is born.'

'Then I will make you remember.'

'Yatogami?'

'If you die then I would find you and I will make you remember who I am. If you can't then I will create new memories with you. You can't just leave me like this. I won't give up on you Ebisu.'

You were shaking and your hands were tightened into fists. There was no way you would give up.

If you couldn't save him then you would find another way for him to remember.

If he couldn't then you would restart their relationship from scratch.

His lips curled into a small smile and he leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead.

'Please do as you wish, Yatogami.'

.

You didn't promise him anything but he trusted you to do as you had said.

.

'Yato-san, what are you doing?'

The small little god asked you as his dark eyes sparkled with curiosity. You were standing under the rain and soaking yourself. To him, you were doing something new and strange and he wanted to know why were you doing it.

'I'm enjoying the rain. Would you like to try?'

'Yes!'

You smiled and he immediately nodded his head. Little feet ran to you as he basked in the coolness of the rain, drenching him. But to him, this was fun. It was something he had never tried before and doing this was like discovering something new. He laughed and his laughter was clear as bell and the summer sky.

'This is so much fun. Yato-san, do you like doing this?'

'Yeah, I do. I love it when it rains.'

'But why do you like the rain? I thought you like sunny day more?'

'Not really. I've always enjoyed the rain more. It reminds me of someone and the rain has a lot to do with that person.'

'Is that person someone special?'

'Yeah. He is. He is important to me, as much as you are.'

'He he. Then where is he now?'

'You will remember him someday.'

The child tilted his head in confusion and you smiled.

'Now come on, let's go inside. Kunimi and Utami will hate it if they see you like this.'

'Okay!'

.

_Even if it took a thousand years, I would make you love me again._

* * *

So~~ I have finished another one~ hooray for EbiYato~


End file.
